Pirates ofthe Caribbean: Treasure ofthe Lost Abyss
by piratebloodprincessheart
Summary: Princess Elizabel is captured by notorious pirate Jack Sparrow, and discovers that she has ties in finding Captain Kidd's treasure. On the high seas, Elizabel must decide if she wants to return to her life of luxury or beging a new one engaging in piracy.
1. A Lesson on Life

**A/N:** Hey, I've started this story so many times, but this time it's for sure. And I think I'm going to make other stories in this series, so that should be fun. This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Michelle, who helped me get started on this story. (Every time I update, the chapter is going to be dedicated to someone new, so watch out! )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**lizabel Braveheart sighed and tucked a stray, blonde hair behind her ear. She watched the palm tree that she was leaning against sway in the warm, Caribbean breeze. Elizabel was a stunning young woman of the age of seventeen. She had a fair figure and a pale complexion, despite the fact that she lived in Cuba. Her eyes were bright and two different colours – the right was sapphire blue, the shade of the Caribbean sky, and the left was emerald green, the shade of the Caribbean Sea. Her strawberry-blonde hair complimented her face, which rarely held a smile.

Her English instructor, Marie, continued reading in her dull, monotone voice. Elizabel sighed louder and succeeded in her attempt to interrupt the lesson.

"Honestly, Your Highness!" exclaimed Marie, throwing up her hands in frustration. "Where ever has your head been lately? Well, that's a daft question on my part – it's in the clouds, _as usual_."

"I am sorry, Marie, but this is so…boring!" Elizabel complained.

"Shakespeare is not boring! _Romeo & Juliet_ is not boring!"

"Marie, I know what happens. We saw the play last June. They die in the end, you know."

Suddenly, two of the maids, Sarah and Brigitte, came running up and Elizabel was grateful for the interruption. "Pardon our intrusion," said Brigitte, curtsying. "His Royal Majesty, King Henry…um, your father…requests your presence."

Elizabel stood up, glad to leave, but also a tad worried. Her father hardly ever had time for her.

"Your parasol, m'lady!" said Marie.

"_Yes_, Marie," Elizabel said through clenched teeth, snatching the lacy umbrella from her and walking off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**F**ather?" Elizabel said, opening the door to the library. "You needed to speak with me?"

He looked up and smiled. "Ah, Elizabel," he said, acknowledging her. "I just wanted to inform you that tonight there will be a ball held in your honour."

"A ball?" repeated Elizabel with mild interest. "Where?"

"Here, naturally. I have invited everyone of importance."

"And they agreed to come at such short notice?"

"Well, I had been planning this for awhile."

"Oh? When had you been planning to tell me about it?"

"Well…now, actually."

Elizabel nodded, pretending to be extremely fascinated by the books in the library.

"Elizabel, my dear, please say you'll join us. It shall scarcely be a party without the guest of honour."

"Why am I to be praised? I have not done anything worth mentioning."

"Well…Prince Gerard will be there."

Elizabel turned and faced her father. "Oh, Daddy, no! I do not desire to talk to him."

"He thinks you are the most beautiful young lady he has ever seen, Elizabel."

"There's more to beauty, Father! I want someone who will love me for just being me. Not someone who's marrying be to be in line to the throne."

"He will already be the King of France. And he is your future husband – it will be awfully difficult for you two to be in the same household and not speak to each other. Think! This could be the merger of our two great nations."

As the King continued talking, Elizabel slipped out of the room. Rounding the corner, she nearly ran into Brigitte. "Sneaking away from your father's lectures again?" she asked, smiling.

Elizabel grinned sheepishly. "Yes. I'm sorry, Brigitte, but he does not seem to care what _I _want. Unfortunately, he still has authority over me until I become of age to rule my country – legally, eighteen – and marry a prince."

"And what do you think of your fiancé, Prince Gerard?"

"Well, I have only ever seen him once or twice in my entire life. Since he lives in France, I make a point to avoid travelling there."

Brigitte gave a light laugh.

"I swear that he spends more time admiring himself in the mirror than he does bathing! And I have to wed him in less than two months! If that's not bad enough, he is nearly twenty years my senior! If I were Queen now, I would abolish betrothals, for I know that no one wishes to marry against their will."

Brigitte nodded. "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty."

"I know you are, Brigitte. And please, call me Elizabel."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**ater that night, Sarah and Brigitte were in Elizabel's room helping her into her gown. Elizabel adjusted her hoopskirt and looked at herself in the mirror. She then placed around her neck a golden chain with a ring on it. It was her mother's and it had one white pearl on it and one black one. Elizabel began brushing her hair as the maids put the corset on her.

"How does it feel, miss?" Sarah asked, as she pulled the final strings.

"Am I supposed to be able to breathe?" Elizabel asked, gasping for air.

"No."

"Well, then it's perfect."

When Sarah left, Elizabel asked Brigitte, "Do you want to attend the ball with me?"

Brigitte's eyes lit up. "Could I? Is that possible?"

"It is." Elizabel placed her own crown on Brigitte's head. "If you pretend to be royalty. You can be…Princess Brigitte Brighton of Kingsley Isle!"

"What is someone realizes I don't belong there? I'm not exactly the most proper person."

"Don't worry," Elizabel assured her. "There will be plenty of people there for you to blend in with. And not many people know that you are a maid here, so the chances of anyone finding out are very slim."

"All right, I'll attend the ball," Brigitte said, still not too sure of herself. "As long as you pair me up with a handsome prince!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Please read and review, and _please_ don't flame! They make everyone feel bad. If you write a story, I wouldn't flame it! Oh, and did everyone see the trailer for the second movie, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest? It is sooo cool! check it out here: http/movies.


	2. The Announcements

**A/N:** I'm so sorry people! Ive been so busy with exams and studying and projects. but i have not abandoned this story! ...yet. heres chapter 2 dedicated to KatrinaKaiba. my first reviewer! thank you so much! takes rum bottle cheers!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A**t around nine o'clock that night, Elizabel and Brigitte stood outside the palace door, waiting to greet the guests.

_The whole world must've shown up,_ Brigitte thought. _There are Kings and Queens, Dukes and Duchesses, Governors an –_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice shouting, "Elizabel!"

Elizabel looked up to see a young woman of about her age running in her direction. She recognized her cousin immediately. "Elizabeth!" Elizabel called back.

The two hugged each other and Elizabel introduced Brigitte. "Who's this dashing young man?" Elizabel said, gesturing to the man standing beside Elizabeth. "Is this the infamous William Turner I've heard ever so much about?"

"It is," Elizabeth said, smiling up at the dark-haired man.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, m'lady," Will said, bending down and kissing Elizabel's hand.

"Well, you have yourself quite a catch, Elizabeth Swann," Elizabel commented.

"Soon to be Elizabeth Turner," she replied, holding out her left hand to reveal a sparkling, diamond ring. She then took Elizabel's hands in hers. "I want you to be my Maid of Honour."

The two squealed, then hugged again. "I shall with utmost appreciation, however, I do not desire the same fate for you, when I marry Prince Gerard."

"Ah, talking about me, I see?" came a voice from behind them. "Well, how can you not?"

Elizabel closed her eyes, then opened them and turned around. "Good evening, Gerard," she said coolly.

Gerard stood there for a moment, as if waiting for something.

Elizabel rolled her eyes. She made to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head, so it was on the lips. "Have you met my friends?" she managed after they broke apart, suppressing a grimace.

"Probably." Gerard hardly acknowledged their presence. "But let's not waste half the night introducing one another. And I do hope you have improved on your dancing since we last partook. My feet were sore for a fortnight."

Gerard walked off, and Elizabel turned back to the others. "Oh, how many nights I dream of my hands around his stupid, fat neck."

The others laughed, and then went inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dancing for a bit, Elizabel returned with champagne to where Brigitte was sitting. "Having fun?" she asked her.

"Oh, yes," Brigitte replied, smiling. "I've danced with a lot of princes. But I feel so…out of place."

"That's quite natural. But at least you're having a better time than I am. I've just had the most boring conversations with the most boring people in the world. A lot of 'mmm-hmming' on my part. One gentleman talked so much about his famous, stupid horse that I swear I could describe any day in its pointless life from birth until now."

Brigitte smiled.

"Would you care to dance, m'lady?" said Gerard.

Brigitte looked up, expecting to see Prince Gerard staring at Elizabel, but in fact, he was looking at her. Brigitte glanced over at Elizabel who said quietly, "Your loss, not mine." So she shrugged and got up to dance with Gerard.

"You're quite a good dancer," Gerard said, spinning Brigitte around. "Do you go to balls much?"

"Uh…" Brigitte said. "I hardly have the time. Being a princess is ever so demanding."

Gerard gave a skeptical look, but the two kept dancing. Just then, Will came up from behind Elizabel. "Can we dance?" he asked, with a worried look on his face.

"Sure," Elizabel said, standing up.

Will escorted her to another part of the room, where he then said, "Your fiancé, Prince Gerard, is planning something. He is marrying you for your money."

"I suspected as much, but what can I do?"

"Your father outranks Gerard's father – can he not say something?"

"He wants this marriage to happen more than anyone. He will say I am being foolish and thinking rashly."

Will pondered this. "When is your wedding?"

"Unfortunately it's my birthday present. It is the first of August."

"That only leaves you two months."

Elizabel nodded, as the song ended and they moved back to the side of the room.

"Well, Elizabeth and I will come by here tomorrow. We are staying at an inn in Havana."

"Thank you, Will. I really appreciate this. It's so wonderful to have friends like you and Elizabeth."

"And it is always a pleasure to have a friend like you," he said, holding her hands in his. He smiled warmly. "Now, I had better return to Elizabeth, before she thinks I have begun to favour her beautiful cousin over her."

Elizabeth laughed lightly and watched Will walk back to her cousin. She walked back over to where her glass was and picked up, taking another sip. Elizabel looked around the ballroom and noticed that Gerard and Brigitte had stopped dancing and were having a pretty engaging conversation, but, by the look on Brigitte's face, she was trying hard not to yawn.

Brigitte's gaze shifted from Gerard to Elizabel and she politely excused herself. "I don't know how you can stand him! All he talks about are the many new expensive sculptures that have been put around his palace, and the way his father takes care of important business. How is it that you can stand him?"

"To put it simply – I can't." The both let out some giggles to that.

"Hello Elizabel," said a young man, coming up between the two.

"Why, hello Lucas. Have you met my dear friend Brigitte yet?"

"Actually I was just wondering if she would like to dance with me," he said and then turned his gaze to Brigitte.

Brigitte hesitated.

"Go and have your fun!" Elizabel encouraged her with a smile.

Brigitte returned the smile and followed Lucas on to the dance floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, King Henry talked to his daughter and told her that he was sailing to France with Prince Gerard.

"I must converse with his father, King Richard," Elizabel's father said.

"Why?" she asked.

"That business does not concern you, my dear. But I shall return in a couple of months, just in time for your wedding."

"Do not remind me," Elizabel said, trying not to sigh too loudly. "Do you trust me enough to look after this castle by myself?"

"I do. As long as Marie's here."

Elizabel rolled her eyes. "Yes, Father."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her room, Elizabel heard a light knock at her door. "Enter," Elizabel said, putting her book down on her bedside table.

"It's just me," Brigitte said, placing down a silver tray on Elizabel's four-poster. "I thought you'd like a snack."

"You thought right," Brigitte said, picking up a piece of toast. "I'm starved! You're quite welcome to join me if you so desire. But it's awfully hard to eat anything with this bloody corset on."

Brigitte smiled and sat down on the bed. "I wanted to thank you for letting me attend the ball."

"Oh, it was my pleasure. It made that night more enjoyable."

"But I do get the slight feeling that Sarah rather resents me for it."

Elizabel smiled. "Yes, I admit I do feel bad about not letting her attend…but then again, I consider you more of a friend."

Suddenly, a loud bang like a gunshot was heard throughout the castle. The two girls jumped and held each other in fear.

"What was that?" Brigitte said in a hoarse whisper.

Elizabel, eyes wide, opened the door slowly. There were numerous screams and sounds of glass breaking.

One of the guards abruptly appeared at Elizabel's door. "M'lady," he breathed. "We are under attack."

"By who?" Elizabel questioned, her eyes now shaking. "Who's attacking us?"  
The guard took a deep breath and replied, "Pirates."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** yes i realize it was short. yes i realize it was crappy. lol it'll get better, it just seemed like a good place to end it. i promise you another one soon! i mean it


End file.
